Breaking Inside
by spooksfan08
Summary: Richard is undercover looking for a killer. Janine is trying to keep her personal and professional lives separate. Can they find the killer and save their relationship? Can Shapps help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Blue Murder. All belongs to ITV and the original writers. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**

**Breaking Inside. (Chapter 1)**

Janine walked into the Murder Squad office and headed straight to her office. She was in no mood to deal with Kaz and the boys, it was too early. She had no idea what she was going to say to Hogg when the infuriating blonde walked in. All she could do was hope whatever came out of her mouth didn't get her the sack.

"Morning." Shapps stated as he walked into the office. "Any news?"

"No." She looked up. "You know Richard wont be in contact yet. Not until we can get him out."

"He can look after himself. You know that yeah?"

"Yeah." She looked up as she watched her junior officer and friend smile slightly. Her relationship with Richard had never really been an issue at work. Shapps had once even confided that Butchers had always assumed they were together. "Yeah, of course he can. He's a bloody good copper."

"Oh great." He turned as he heard a decidedly annoyed female voice behind him.

"Morning Ma'am." Janine stated with as much warmth as the office fridge. "Can we help you?"

"I want an update on the prison murder."

"So do I." Janine mumbled under her breath. "We are currently waiting to hear from Richard. Until then we are continuing to focus our attention on other lines of enquiry."

"I see."

"I have to get on." Janine got to her feet. Shapps nodded and left the office, aware Kat and Butchers were watching.

"I intended to speak to you before DI Maine went undercover." Hogg stated. Janine had a feeling she had no way of getting out of the conversation.

"Ma'am?"

"I am aware of your." She paused. "Personal relationship with DI Maine."

"Really?" Janine sighed. She was not going to deny it but hearing her boss refer to her and Richard's relationship made her blood boil.

"Yes. I just hope you are able to keep a clear head with him in the prison."

"I am able to do my job. So is Richard." Janine glared. The blonde woman nodded before turning and leaving the room. Janine waited until she had left the vicinity before bracing herself on the desk and hanging her head. She was terrified something would happen to Richard, she just knew she had to put the fear away and do her job. She was right, Richard could take care of himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard lay on the bunk, staring at the greying ceiling. He had learned a little about the suspect but knew there was still a long way to go before he could call Janine with hard evidence. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about how much he missed her and the kids. All four of the kids had accepted him in their lives without much question, a fact he was grateful for. Now he just wanted to go home. It wasn't the first time he had been undercover in a prison but this time seemed so much worse than the first.

"You alright mate?" The heavily tattooed man in the bunk below asked. Richard nodded.

"Yeah."

"Missing the wife?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about her and the kids." He answered honestly. He and Janine weren't married but Lee wasn't to know that. "You got kids?"

"One. Jamie, she's in uni. Not seen her since I was sent down. Not fair bringing a kid 'ere."

"True." Richard agreed. "Mine would only worry. Especially my oldest."

"Aye."

"What with the murder in 'ere. He's convinced that we are all going to be murdered in our beds."

"Over active imagination." Lee scoffed.

"He's eight." Richard lied. Tom had turned ten a week earlier. "Kids eh? Aren't you worried though. A lad murdered in the showers and we are all just carrying on like normal. Coppers don't even seem to give a stuff."

"We live among robbers, murderers and the like." Lee shrugged. "No point in working yourself up. Filth put us in 'ere. They aint gonna worry about one or two of us getting knifed in the showers." Richard frowned slightly. He was bothered. He closed his eyes, desperate to find out who had killed Joe Warren and get home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Worth going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Chapter 2 - Separation Anxiety**

Richard looked up at the ceiling of the cell he was to call home until the end of the operation. He knew that last time he had been undercover Janine had been kept in the dark. Now he knew how worried she had been when they weren't together he worried how she would be coping now. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the cell mate snoring in the bunk beneath him. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janine gently pulled the door to Charlotte's room until it was almost closed. She turned, trying her best not to wake the youngest of her children.

"Mum."

"Tom." She stepped back. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No." He frowned. "If I did that then you'd be hospital and Auntie Helen would have to come to look after us." He pulled a face as Janine rolled her eyes.

"Oi, you. That's my sister you are talking about. How would you like it if someone talked about Charlotte and Eleanor like that?"

"Ellie is a pain in the bum." Tom nodded seriously. "But she doesn't cut my food up or make me eat green things."

"Green things are good for you."

"Mum, where's Richard? Have you fallen out? Is he gone forever now?" Tom rubbed his eyes as Janine looked at him. She shook her head, remembering the effect the divorce had on the children. Even Charlotte seemed to be affected, despite being a toddler at the time.

"We haven't fallen out. He has had to go away to work for a while. He'll be home soon."

"You said that when Dad left." Ellie stated as she stood in the doorway of her own room. Janine closed her eyes in exasperation. She knew her older daughter was right.

"Look, Richard is away working. Everything is ok. I promise."

"Mum." Ellie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you ok?"

"Me?" She smiled. "Yeah, course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Tom hugged her before heading back to the bedroom he shared with his oldest brother. Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"Because you miss Richard. It's ok, the rest of us do too." Janine smiled sadly before crossing the hall and pulling her into a hug.

"I miss him." She wispered into her daughter's hair. "Didn't think you lot did."

"Well, we do. He's a good bloke Mum."

"Yeah." Janine smiled. "He is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of men shouting and keys jangling in locks brought Richard to his senses. He had barely slept all night. Suddenly volunterring to go undercover seemed a bad idea. He knew Shapps would have been more than capable, and if not they would find another way to catch the killer. It was what they did. Someone had killed Joe Warren, they just had to find out who.

"Morning." The prison officer stated as he walked in the small cell.

"Yeah." Lee answered with a yawn. "I thought it was."

"Come on you two. Lee, you know the score. Mark, the Prison Guvner wants a word."

"What?" Richard swung his legs over the side of the bunk. The sudden wave of claustrophobia hit him. It was something he knew he would never really overcome. "I ain't done nothing. Only bleeding got here two days ago mate."

"I am not your mate. And I am only the messenger. Now move it. Ain't got all day." The officer walked out of the room.

"He's a ray of sunshine in the mornings." Richard sighed. Lee laughed.

"You'll get used to it. Some of the screws are ok. He's a plank, that's all. Eh? Why are you in? If the Guv wants to see you on day 1 it 'as to be big."

"Why are you here?"

"Robbery. Again."

"GBH." Richard lied. "Six months, behave I'll be out in four."

"Aye, make sure you behave then." Lee stated as he walked towards the washrooms. Richard sighed and prayed the Guvner wasn't about to blow his cover. Quietly he walked towards the large office at the end of the corridor, hoping Janine and the others were closer to finding the killer than he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer not mine**

**Not the same**

Shapps stared at the ceiling for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. With Richard away they were essentially short staffed. It was proving to be a nightmare.

"You ok?" He looked up to see Kat staring at him. He nodded.

"Tired luv, that's all."

"Joe Warren." Janine snapped as the team turned to face her. "Aged 45. No spouse or kids. One former long term partner, Steven Phillips."

"He'd been inside since splitting from Steven." Kat continued. "That's five years. GBH, sexual assault and robbery."

"Particularly nasty little scrote." Shapps narrowed his eyes. "Can see how he made enemies inside. Shouldn't he have been in the VA part of the prison?"

"It was full." Janine stated.

"I'll talk to Steven. He's back from his holiday in Magaluf today." Janine nodded. "I've already called. He's agreed to come in to the station. Bringing his mum in with him."

"His mum?" Butchers shook his head. "How old is he?"

"42 and his mum is a human rights lawyer." Kat answered. Shapps rolled his eyes.

"Ok, do we know anything more about him? Did he keep to himself in prison? Did he make enemies or friends?"

"Seems he wasn't that popular." Janine stated as Hogg folded her arms. "Kat, you and Butchers talk to the ex. Let me know if he comes up with anything. Make sure he knows he's not a suspect. Shapps, go to the prison. Speak to the staff. Avoid Richard at all costs. We blow his cover." She paused, aware Hogg was watching her. "And we 've as good as killed him."

"Yes Boss." Shapps got to his feet. Janine turned to face her boss as the rest of the team dispersed. The blonde woman folded her arms, waiting until the others had all left.

"Have you heard from Richard?"

"No. Not yet."

"Let me know when you do." Janine nodded. "As his senior officer you know how good he is. You've both done undercover work before. Trust him."

"I do."

"As his partner?"

"Has no effect on my ability to do my job."

"I didn't say it did."

"No. Of course I'm worried but I'd worry about Kat or one of the boys."

"Richard isn't just one of the boys though, is he?"

"No." Janine agreed. "He isn't."

xxxxx

Richard walked along the corridor towards the main office. He knew the Home Office and the prison governor knew he was there and who he really was. What he didn't know was why the middle aged man had called him to the office. Knocking lightly he heard a voice inside beckon him in.

"Mark, close the door." Richard did as he was asked.

"What do you want me for?"

"To say we have a killer in our midst is something of an understatement." Richard raised an eyebrow. "Joe Warren 's death has caused a multitude if problems. And I think you being here is adding to them."

"How so?"

"Your cover was blown last time you did an op like this." Richard narrowed his eyes.

"I can do my job."

"I cannot guarantee your safety. Joe Warren was universally disliked. A thug of a man, violent beyond measure. I just hope you know you are looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Ok." He glared at the older man, wondering what he could possibly hope to gain from warning him off . Quietly he left the room before heading to his cell. Relieved to find Lee was still out he pulled the mobile phone he had hidden and pressed speed dial.

:::::::::

"Richard?" Janine answered, hurriedly closing the office door behind her. "Are you alright?"

"For now." He closed his eyes as he heard her voice. "I'll be allowed to call home at 6. Ten minutes. That's all."

"Ok."

"Can you look into the background if the staff 'ere? The Guvna just tried to warn me off."

"What?" Janine narrowed her eyes. "Come home."

"I want to." She smiled slightly. "I have to finish this."

"Richard." She knew he'd never leave a job half done. "I."

"I miss you too. And the kids." He paused as he listened to her breathing on the other end of the line. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Yes, Richard. I."

"I know." He closed his eyes. "I have to go." He ended the call as Lee returned to the cell. Janine shook her head before burying her face in her hands. She was worried sick but knew there was no way she could let Hogg or the rest of the team see.

::::::

a/n please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Doing the Leg Work**

Kat looked up at the CCTV camera in the corner of the room. Interviewing victim's relatives was probably the least favourite part of her job. She knew she was the baby on the team, the new girl but she also hoped the others thought she was a good detective. Years in uniform had given her enough experience to be able to talk to the most distressed relatives. It didn't mean she was looking forward to meeting Stephen and his mother.

"Kat." She looked up to see Janine walk in. "You ok?"

" Ma'am."

"Claire on the desk says they've arrived. She's showing them up here now. I thought I'd sit in with you, if that's ok. I know Butchers was going to."

"Of course it is." Kat smiled slightly. Janine nodded, moments later the door opened to reveal a man in his early forties wearing jeans and a green t-shirt stood next to a formidable looking woman in her late 60s.

"Hello." Janine stepped towards them. "Thank you both for coming. I know this must be difficult." She ushered them into the room as Stephen shook his head sadly.

"He annoyed a lot of people. I always warned him it would end badly. Him going to prison. I thought that would wake him up. It didn't." He sat down blinking as he did. Kat sat opposite him. She genuinely felt sorry for the older man. He was clearly grief stricken, despite the fact his relationship with the dead man had ended when he had been convicted.

"Why are we here?" The woman sat next to her son. Janine sighed. "Stephen ended his relationship with Joe the day the police arrested him. He knew he was guilty. I am sorry he is dead but one can't help the feeling of Karma at work here."

"He was murdered." Kat stated calmly. "We are trying to find out who did it and why. If there is anything you can tell us that can help."

"A murderer in a prison. Who'd have thought it?" The woman folded her arms as Stephen closed his eyes.

"I apologise for Mum." He sighed. "Joe was a liar. He also liked gambling, as well as cheating on me with any man he could find. All I wanted to do was have a laugh, settle down and get on with life. You know? I mean my job isn't exactly the most exiting but it pays the bills and I am good at it. I even like what I do. Joe didn't understand that."

"He was jealous?" Kat asked. Stephen nodded.

"Yeah. Wanted me to finish work. I told him, yeah. When we win the Lottery. Until then, not a chance." He smirked. "Joe, didn't see the funny side."

"He hit you." Janine suddenly understood why the woman in the tweed suit was so protective. It didn't matter how old a child was, they were always your priority. She couldn't help but think how she would feel if one of her kids was in an abusive relationship. Stephen took a deep breath.

"I."

"Look, Mrs."

"Jameson. Mara Jameson QC."

Janine smiled tightly. "I understand your concern but all we are here to do is establish what we can about Joe. No one here is saying he is an innocent. I know what he was convicted of. If my son had been in a relationship with him I'd be as scared at Hell."

"You have children?"

"Four. Two of each." Janine stated. "So, I think I understand how protective I'd be." Mara nodded before turning to her son.

"Tell them. Tell them everything. He deserves no candour. I know I told you never to speak ill of the dead but this is an exception." Stephen nodded before picking up the glass of water Kat had given him. Janine knew she had won, it seemed they would really get a picture of the man whose death they were investigating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx#

Richard walked through the prison corridor watching the three young men a few feet away. The youngest of the three seemed terrified by everything while the older two seemed to enjoy frightening him even further. Glaring at them he made his way to his cell, knowing Lee would want to know why the Govener had insisted on seeing him that morning. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he pushed the cell door further open.

"Home sweet, home." He stated sarcastically as he turned to see the bigger man slumped on the bottom bunk. "Lee? You alright mate?" He stared at the prone body, for a moment not registering the pallor of the man's face. Only the blood seeping from his shirt caught his attention. "Bloody Nora." He mumbled before running from his cell.

"Oi! We need an 'and in 'ere! He's been stabbed!" He yelled at the prison officer. Seconds later what seemed like dozens of prison officer's arrived as prisoners were ushered back into their cells. Richard glanced towards the three younger man who he had watched earlier, knowing that the quiet one of the trio was who he needed to talk to.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Blood, Sweat and ?

Janine stared at the phone as she tried not to panic. She knew there had been a stabbing at the prison Richard was currently in, the news had filtered through from the prison less than ten minutes earlier. Only the name of the victim had been withheld. Shaking her head sadly she knew she had to do her job. Be the copper, not the girlfriend who was worried sick about the man she loved. Sighing heavily she got to her feet and made her way out of the office.

"Butchers?"

"Guv."

"Shapps called. He's at the prison. SOCO are there. Looks like it was a murder again by the looks of things. Not a suicide. Shapps was thinking maybe Joe's killer had done himself in but it looks like another murder." Butchers watched as Janine nodded.

"Yeah, looks like it." Kat agreed as she walked back in. "I just had a call from Stephen. He found some letters Joe sent him when he was first sent to prison. I'm going round to his to collect them." She watched as Janine nodded.

"Take Butchers with you."

"Ma'am." Kat nodded before leaving the office followed by the amiable detective. Janine sighed before turning to head back to her office. She was desperate to hear from Richard, to know he was ok. Cursing herself she closed her eyes knowing she had to focus on the death of Joe Warren and the new victim.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Richard glared at the prison officer in front of him. The words of the Prison Governor rolled around his head as yellow crime scene tape was dragged across the entrance to the cell he had shared with Lee.

"You alright, son?" An older prison officer asked. "You found him?"

"Yeah." Richard nodded. "Bloody mess. He was just laying there, you know?"

"Nasty business."

"He had kids." Richard shook his head, thinking of the four kids he had become close to over the years. He wasn't their dad and knew he would never replace Pete but he loved them all just the same. Closing his eyes, he knew he had to talk to Janine.

"I know." The officer stated. "The police will want to talk to you, Mark."

"The filth?" Richard turned. "Nah, not if I 'ave my way. You can't make me talk to them."

"No, but they can put you in a room with the officers until you and they get fed up." The officer stated. "Someone did this. Someone killed Joe Warren. Wouldn't it be a good idea to find out who it is before anyone else gets hurt?" Richard closed his eyes. He knew the officer had no idea who he was talking to, which made it all the more frustrating. He nodded once.

"When can I get my cell back?" Richard asked. "I've got stuff in there."

"It's a crime scene now."

"Eh? Where am I gonna sleep?" Richard knew the answer was not going to be something he relished. Lee's snoring had been bad enough but now he had proof that he wasn't the murderer Richard wasn't sure he wanted to be around any of the others without protection. Taking a deep breath he frowned, remembering that he was undercover. None of the men there knew he was a copper. It had to stay that way.

"::::::::::::::

"You have no idea." Shapps glared at the bespectacled man in front of him. "Another man is killed in your prison and you have no idea who killed him."

"No."

"The Home Office are going to love this. I don't think." Shapps glared at him. The older man narrowed his eyes. He knew Shapps was right. It was a serious situation he found himself in professionally. Shapps smirked. "Do you even know the name of the man that was killed? The second man?"

"Lee."

"Lee." Shapps repeated. "Lee? Does he have a surname or is he like Madonna?"

"Davies."

"I want to talk to his cellmate." Shapps glared. The Governor glared.

"I bet you do." He nodded to the young man guarding the doorway. "Can you have Mark Lewis brought here. Now." The younger man nodded before leaving the room. "I am assuming you don't think your own man is the killer. Weren't you told to keep away from him? Not to risk his cover?" Shapps glared, knowing he was right.

:::::::::::::

A/N More soon x


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**Six O Clock**

Janine closed her eyes for a moment, knowing that Richard was in the prison where two men had been murdered was beginning to get to her. She knew he was undercover, that like her he had been trained to do the job but she still couldn't fight the fear building in the pit of her stomach. Glancing at the clock she knew she'd have to wait until he contacted her. It was the only way, until Shapps came back to the station to know what was really going on at the category A prison on the other side of the city.

"Guv?"

"Kat." She looked up. "What is it?"

"Shapps just called. He's on his way back. Apparently he was warned off talking to the inmates. Including Richard."

"Oh he was, was he?" Janine bit her lip. It wasn't the young DC's fault. Kat was only the messenger but she was furious.

"Yeah. Said the Guv there warned him about blowing Richard's cover. That he should be careful."

"That's what I told him. Avoid Richard at all costs."

"But he's going to put him more at risk if he is one of the few people we can talk to in there." Janine raised an eyebrow, she knew the younger woman was right.

"Ok, I get it. Did Shapps find anything?" She looked over at the younger detective. Kat nodded.

"He said he'd say more when he gets back but he thinks there's a bloke in there, Geoff Morgan. Petty cook but he had a couple of arguments with Joe and Lee before they were killed. Seemed odd."

"He's in prison. Hardly likely to be a model citizen." Janine smiled slightly. "Tell Shapps to get in here as soon as he gets back. Find out everything, and I mean everything. Tell Butchers I want him to look into Joe and Geoff's relationship. Was there one? If so, what did it entail? Same with Joe and Lee. Were they mates? Did they avoid each other like the plague?"

"Yes Ma'am." Kat excused herself from the office, knowing she had a lot of work still to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard made his way back to the payphone on the wall of the prison. He knew Janine was expecting him to call, he just wished he could talk to her properly. Using his concealed mobile phone was becoming more dangerous and using the payphone was limited and less than really private. Sighing he pushed his phone card into the slot and dialled her office number.

"Hi." Janine smiled as she lifted the reciever. 18:02. she read the clock on the wall. "You're late."

"Give me a break." He rested his head against the solid brick wall as he closed his eyes. The phone pressed against his ear as he listened to her breathing. "Kids ok?"

"Yeah." Janine sighed. "Ellie has been asking where you are. They miss you. Even Michael is behaving himself."

"First for everything." He smiled. "I miss them too. I know I shouldn't."

"Hey."

"I keep thinking of you."

"If you even think of mentioning boots I will put the phone down." He laughed quietly. "I."

"Don't." Richard sighed as he heard the hitch in her voice.

"Don't what?"

"Get upset. I can't do this if I know you are upset ."

"I miss you. I."

"I love you too." He whispered. Janine felt the tears pick at the back of her eyes. She closed her eyes.

"Tell me when we 're together. You and me. No kids, work or anything else. Just us." He nodded, knowing she couldn't see him. "For the record." She glanced at the clock, 18:09. She only had a minute left. "Be safe, come home."

"I will. I have to go."

"Ok."

"No it isn't." Richard sighed. "I." The phone line went dead as he shook himself before handing the receiver to the next man in line. "All yours mate." He sighed before walking back to the cell he'd been allocated.

xxxx

a/n more soon


	7. Chapter 7

Discovery?

Shapps ran a hand over his face as he tried to work out everything he had learned at the prison. The only thing he could say with any certainty was that neither dead man had many friends.

"Shapps." Janine called his name. Nodding once he followed her into the office.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just don't like leaving Richard in there. What if they work out he's one of us?"

"He's good at what he does."

"I spoke to him. And a load of others. He seems ok. Kept having to remember to call him Mark."

"You didn't slip up?"

"No Guv." He paused. "He's got his eye on the skinny lad he's sharing a cell with now. They moved him after Lee was killed."

Janine nodded, it seemed logical. "His cell is a crime scene. Anything useful?"

"Warren was seen having words with both Lee and the skinny bloke, Jim Jones an hour before he was killed." Shapps stated. "One bloke I talked to, Paul Lloyd. Armed robber we nicked about three years ago?" Janine shrugged. "Reckons it was quite heated. Richard also saw him hanging around the cells just before he found Lee's body."

"Circumstantial."

"That's what I thought but it seems Joe Warren had a thing for Lee. Fancied him rotten apparently. Lee was straight and according to Paul Lloyd told him in no uncertain terms to bugger off and stay out his face."

"So?" Janine paused. "Oh God. Don't tell me all this is because that this Jim was jealous? This is a bog standard love triangle?" She rolled her eyes. "Not exactly Mills and Boon is it?"

"No." Shapps agreed. "I think we should get Richard out and talk to Jim." She smiled slightly. The idea of having Richard home ASAP seemed more than appealing. The idea he was sharing a cell with a killer made her guts twist.

"First find out everything about this Jim. We need more than circumstantial. I'll talk to Hogg."

"Ok." Shapps left the office, calling to Butchers and Kat as he went. Janine sat down heavily in the chair behind her desk. Hogg was at a meeting until late afternoon. She had to wait to talk to her, it was going to be a long day.

Xxxxx

Richard sat down on the lower bunk of his cell. He knew he was right, talking to Shapps had made it clearer. Lee was killed because he had given Warren the brush off, probably been cruel about it. But why kill Warren? Was it a case of if Jim couldn't have him no one could? Running his hand down his face he sighed as Jim walked back into the cell.

"Hiya."

"Yeah." Jim looked him up at down. The skinnier man was all skin and bone. Richard guessed he was a good two or three stone heavier, clearly a good four inches taller. He didn't want to fight with the man but it was clear his new cell mate was agitated.

"Bad business all this."

"Yeah."

"You knew him? Lee didn't you?"

"Aye."

"Why would anyone stab him? Leave him to bleed out." Richard stared watching Jim as he turned away. "Poor sod. No angel but no way to die neither."

"Careful."

"Don't see it. I'd only just met him. Seemed alright though, as much as anyone does in ere." Richard stepped back, seeing the glint of metal in the sunlight streaming through the cell window.

Xxxxxxx

A/N more soon


	8. Chapter 8

The Sharp End

"You alright?" Janine asked as she walked out of the office. Shapps looked lost. "Earth to Shapps!" She smiled slightly waving a hand in front of his face. "You know, sometimes I wonder where the kids are. Here or at home. What is it?"

"Both men were stabbed." Shapps looked up. "Never found the blade. Why? It's a prison, how can they hide the a murder weapon?"

"The Govener won't let us do a full search." Janine paused. The phone ringing in the background distracted her for a moment. "I."

"I'll think of something," Shapps opened the file on the computer in front of him.

Xxxxxxxxx

Richard looked up, suddenly distracted by what the younger man was doing. Although clearly agitated Jim seemed focused on the small toothbrush in his left hand.

"I cannot wait to phone the mrs." Richard stated, wondering if he would be able to talk the younger man down. The flash of metal in the sunlight was seared into Richard's mind.

"You? You ringing anyone?"

"No."

"My Jan will be waiting. My youngest boy got a football training session today. Could get picked for the school team."

"Good kid."

"Yeah, Tom isn't following me. He's like his mum."

"Shame." Jim stared at Richard, the blade on display. "There's a copper in ere."

"Yeah , he was quizzing me this morning." Richard ran a hand over his face. "Still looking for that killer."

"A killer in a prison. Who 'd have thought it?"

"Yeah." Richard sighed. "Like you said, bad business." He got to his feet as Jim lunged towards him. Moments later he staggered back into the wall as a sharp blade pierced his abdomen. The shock of the attack left him speechless as blood oozed from between his fingertips. Jim smirked, his eyes wild as he punched Richard in the face. Reeling back he hit the floor as Jim turned calmly before heading back to the main prison. Richard gasped before forcing his eyes to stay open, he pulled himself to his feet before staggering out into the hallway. Men began shouting as Richard hit the floor as a prison officer ran towards him.

Xxxxxxx

"DCI Lewis." Janine stated as she answered the phone. She felt her heart speed up as she listened to the caller. "When? Where is he?" She could feel her hand shaking as Hogg walked into the room.

"It's Richard." Hogg stated.

"Yeah." Janine got to her feet as her senior officer spoke. "The hospital called. I have to go. I know I said I'd stay professional. That I'd do my job but."

" I've got a uniform officer to take you to the hospital. Lucy John is outside in a patrol car." Hogg stated. "Shapps and Butchers can go to the prison and arrest this thug. You go to the hospital." Janine stared at her for a moment.

"I."

"Go." The blonde woman squeezed her shoulder as Janine snapped into action, grabbing her bag before almost running out the office.

Xxxxx

A/N more soon x


	9. Chapter 9

Run to You

Janine sat in the passenger seat of the police car wishing the young woman next to her would hurry up. The traffic seemed to be conspiring against them, keeping her away from Richard.

"I've been told to wait for you." Lucy stared ahead as the car in front of her swerved to avoid a cyclist.

"I don't know how long I'll be. But thanks." Janine smiled slightly, it seemed the young uniformed officer was as much out of her depth as she was.

"I."

"Drop me off at the entrance to A&E and if I need you I'll call. Otherwise I'll ring Michael or one of the others to collect me. Ok ?"

"Yes Ma'am." Lucy sighed as they headed towards the Royal Infirmary. Janine stared out the window as a dozen scenarios went through her mind, each worse than the last.

Xxxxx

"You should have let us search the cells when we asked. You have the powers to do that." Hogg stared at the skinny bespectacled man in front if her. "You had the power to stop this."

"Well, Miss Hogg."

"Detective Superintendent Hogg to you. And I've half a mind to have you arrested for obstructing a police investigation."

"Obstruction!" His voice raised an octave as Louise Hogg glared at him.

"One of my best officers was under cover here. You did your best to obstruct and hamper his investigation from the moment the first death." Hogg glared at the older man. "I believe it's time you started playing ball."

Xxxxxx

Janine walked into the bustling A&E department as a drunk man fell into the reception area ahead of her.

"Sit down." The receptionist glared at the drunken thug. Despite being all if five foot the younger woman was less than impressed with the drunk. "You've seen the triage nurse. Now two choices, wait for your name to be called quietly or carry on and I'll have the police drag you out of here. Pick your potato." Janine smiled slightly as the drunk staggered back to his seat. "Yes Luv?"

"DCI Lewis."

"Oh! Oh right."

"I'm here to see Richard Maine. You might have him registered as Mark Davies." Janine waited as the young woman picked up the phone. Moments later a middle aged nurse appeared ushering Janine into the trauma area of the resus department.

"He's just been seen by the specialists. Your fiancé is a good looking young man, despite the broken nose." The Irish accent calmed Janine slightly.

"Richard." Janine sighed as the curtain pulled back.

"Sorry Guv." Richard looked up, his face battered and bruised. Janine bit her lip as she stepped towards.

"Oh my God." Seconds later he was holding her as she clung on to him. "Richard." She repeated.

"Battered and bruised. Good job I'm as fat as I am."

"You are not fat." Janine pulled back. Her hand cupped his face, eyes searching for any injury she hadn't seen.

"Well, I've got some padding on me or I'd be in theatre having my insides put back in by now. Or worse. Fourteen external sutures and three internal. Bugger nicked an artery." Richard explained "but not deep, I've had a scan."

"I thought." Janine stared at him. "Your face."

"Fractures to my nose and left cheek. They'll heal. I'll live." He kissed her hand gently. "Come on, take me home. Yeah?"

"Yeah." Janine smiled slightly as the doctor walked in. "Yeah, let's go home."

Xxxxxx

A/N last chapter soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

"Have you heard anything?" Kat asked as Shapps and Butchers walked in the office. Shapps shook his head.

"We arrested the little scum bag." Butchers frowned. "Any news from the hospital?"

"No."

"I hate this, I really hate this." Kat folded her arms as Shapps squeezed her arm. Kat smiled slightly as the older man stepped away.

"We all do, luv we all do."

Xxxxxx

Richard tried not to wince as the young nurse shone a light in his eyes. Janine smiled as she watched.

"Oh don't be a baby." Janine smiled. "Richard."

"I'm not."

The nurse wrote something on his chart before leaving the room. Janine stepped nearer as Richard smiled at her.

"I missed you."

"I bet." She rolled her eyes. "All the nagging. Kids running everywhere, chaos and never quite ready."

"I missed you and the kids." He held her hands as she spoke. Jasmine smiled slightly. The worry had abated a little but she knew it would never really abate. The kids would always be a worry to her and so would Richard and the team. Shaking her head she blinked back a tear. "Hey." He got to his feet pulling her to him.

"Richard." She let him hold her for a moment before pulling back. "You nearly died. He could have killed you. I wasn't there and he could have killed you."

"No." Richard touched her face gently. "No you weren't there. It was my fault to go in undercover. It was my choice to confront him. We caught him. It's over, the kids, Kat and the boys are fine."

"This time." She pulled away slightly. "I was so scared. I don't think I can do this again."

"What?" Richard pulled his jacket on, determined to go home. He'd spent too long away from home dreaming of being there. His heart rate jumped as he saw the look on her face. "Janine?"

"Be a copper anymore."

"What are you talking about? You know you're the best. We're the best murder squad that force has ever had."

"You're a good team. But I can't do this!"

"I wish I knew what you're on about."

"You sure e didn't bang your head a bit too hard?" Richard smiled.

"Not sure."

"I can't watch you or any of the team get killed. How many nutters have taken a pop at us over the years?"

"Dunno. But if you quit so do I."

"Emotional blackmail."

"Yeah."

"Evil bugger."

"Yeah." He smiled. "Don't give up, don't let the really evil buggers out there win."

"Just don't get yourself killed. I." He hugged her as tightly as his battered body would allow.

"Is this what this is all about? Oh Janine." He kissed her gently. "Take a lot more than this to keep me away from you." Janine let her eyes flutter closed as he kissed her again. "Home?"

"Home. Oh I need to call the station. They were worried about you. Hogg even got some poor PC to drive me ere, kid was terrified. Seems we are common knowledge. Butchers thought we'd been together for years!"

"Haven't we? In some way?" He watched as she nodded slightly before taking his hand and leading him away from the hospital. Seeing him had put things right, for the first time since he had gone undercover it felt like she wasn't breaking inside.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


End file.
